Harry Potter and the Grail of Evil
by MikaPotter
Summary: Harry searches and searches for the Horcruxes. Shall he find them all? Will he find Ravenclaw's? Can Draco help? HPDM Slashy. Don't like don't read. R&R.


Harry Potter and the Grail of Evil

AN: Why did I start writing this story? Becuz I was bored. Why do you read it? Becuz YOU are bored. We're all a happy family 

HPDM Slashy

Chapter 1: Enemies

Draco Malfoy is an unusual boy. First of all, he is a wizard. Second, his father's one of the most wealthy people of all Britain. But he didn't love his father – oh no, he _despised_ him. Him and all his richness and shitty talk about how Draco should join Voldemorts forces as an initiate Death Eater. How he should be the one to catch Har – er… - to catch Potter. But Draco had no intention of getting his father the one big love of his life.

Yes, Draco Malfoy was in love. In love with Harry Potter – the Dark Lord's nr. 1 enemy.

He glanced around his room again. There he was – tied to his bed with unicorn hair – unable to leave. On his study lay several letters – a few from his father, telling him that he would receive the Dark Mark on the day after his birthday.

Tomorrow.

A few others from his so-called 'friends' Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle, not really telling anything to him. And then there was this one single letter – _his_ letter. Adressed to Harry Potter, the most handsome boy all over the world. Of course, Draco had never told Harry that he was in love with him – he knew that he'd make a food out of himself and that all school would know that he asked Harry to be his boyfriend by breakfast.

No, he definitely couldn't risk that.

But now, things were different. He was tied up to his bed, probably a security measure from his father, so that he couldn't escape. And he'd probably be dead by the day after tomorrow since he would never – _never_ take the Dark Mark.

It was a nice and warm day today - a perfect day for playing Quidditch. He already imagined himself on his broom, racing Harry for the Snitch – hoping to catch it before him. And once caught, to land on the ground and snog Harry senseless.

Oh yes, he definitely wanted to snog Harry senseless. Well, maybe not – you know – senseless. But just – senseless.

And then the owl flew in – a beautiful snow owl with a yellow beak and dark eyes. He immediately recognised it – it was Harry's.

The owl hopped onto his bed and quickly began picking at the ties that prevented him from moving. It took quite a long time, but when he was finally loose, he thanked Hedwig and went to fetch some owl treats from his closet.

While Hedwig was eating, Draco untied the letter.

_Malfoy,_

_I know that you didn't want to murder Dumbledore. I saw it in your eyes. _

_I _also_ know that it's your birthday today and I'd like to congratulate you. So, Happy birthday. _

_And, there's one more thing I know – I want to meet you._

_Alone._

Draco shivered. Harry – his Harry – wanted to meat him. Alone! His mind travelled to another world where he and Harry would be in bed, making love. Something at the height of his belt popped its head up.

_Oh crap, why does this have to happen now? _Draco thought, looking down to see quite a large bulge in his trousers. Ah well, he'd deal with that later. First, he wanted to finish Harry's letter.

_There's a pocket round one of Hedwig's paws. It contains some Muggle money. If you want to meet me, go to the Kings' Cross station in London and use it to buy a ticket for the train to Westminster. If everything goes according to plan, it should leave at exactly 10 a.m._

_Make your way to compartment D, cabin 17. I'll be there – waiting for you. _

_I hope you'll come,_

_Harry._

Harry.

That was the name written under the letter. Harry – not Potter – _Harry_.

----------------------------------

In his room at the Dursley's, Harry was thinking. Was it wise to send a letter to Malfoy, asking him to meet him. There were only two possibilities of what would happen:

Or Malfoy would come alone, or he'd come with _company_. He didn't even want to think about what would happen to him when the Death Eaters caught him. He would probably be taken to Voldemort and be executed right away.

But no – Malfoy wouldn't do that to him. Or would he? They'd been enemies for the best part of six years now…

Enemies.

Harry thought of the world he belonged in. Where they really? All right, they would pester each other sometimes – but it was just for… fun – right? He didn't really mean it…

And besides, Dra- Malfoy could've been his friend. Had he not offered Harry his friendship in their first year, when they first met on the Hogwarts Express? Harry didn't want to think of what could've happened between them if he'd just accepted his friendship…

Harry looked down to see a rather large bulge in his pants. _O crap, why does this have to happen now? _There was his cock, wanting what his heart wanted.

Oh no – Harry was not straight. He only tried to keep up appearances. That was the reason why it didn't work out with Cho – it just didn't… fit.

And then there was Ginny, a rather attractive girl with quite a temper. Harry smiled to himself – quite a temper indeed. But no, Ginny wasn't right for him either. He liked to spend time with here – but only as her brother. He didn't see himself lying into bed next to Ginny.

No, Draco Malfoy was definitely the right one for him. He had no doubt about that.

----------------------------------

AN: So, what do you think? I know it's rather short, but hey, it's only the prologue. It's supposed to be short . Next chapter will be a lot longer, I'm hoping for something like 3-4000 words. Oh, and don't count any spelling mistakes. I'm Dutch, so… R&R!


End file.
